ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
MTV3
MTV3 (MTV Kolme/MTV Tre) is a Finnish commercial television station. It had the biggest audience share of all Finnish TV channels until Yle TV1 (from Yle) took the lead. The letters MTV stand for Mainos-TV (literally Commercial TV ), due to the channel carrying advertising for revenue. Number 3 was added later, when the channel was allocated the third nationwide television channel and it generally became known as "Channel Three"—Finnish Broadcasting Company’s Yle TV1 and Yle TV2 being the first two—and also to distinguish it from the later MTV Finland, which is a Finnish version of Viacom's MTV channel. From 1957 until 2001, the channel's logo was a stylized owl, changed to an owl's eye after an image renewal in 2001, which was then used until 2013. MTV3 currently has about 500 employees. It is also known as Maikkari (a slang of word "Mainos-TV"). History MTV3 started on 13 August 1957, the first commercial television network in Finland, and one of the earliest nationwide commercial TV stations in Europe. In Finland it was preceded by the regional TES-TV commercial channel. It was originally known as MTV with programmes broadcast on the two channels of Yle. MTV was allocated its own channel after 1986, when Kolmoskanava (TV3) was born as a joint venture between Yle, MTV, and Nokia. MTV3 was born in 1993 when MTV took over the shares of TV3 from Yle and Nokia and MTV programming switched from the Yle frequencies to the TV3 transmitters. The same year MTV Oy was admitted as a full active member of the European Broadcasting Union. In 2005 Alma Media sold MTV3 and its sister channels (MTV3+, Subtv, Radio Nova and a share in Urheilukanava) to Swedish Bonnier. Programming MTV3 broadcasts everyday from morning to small hours. The pre-dawn hours are allocated to a SMS-based online chat. Much of the output of MTV3 is a mixture of Finnish versions of popular program formats and of American and British imports. However, MTV3 has also its own Finnish programming. For example, many of Spede Pasanen's productions were produced for MTV3. MTV3 broadcasts two main news broadcasts every day on prime time. Seitsemän uutiset at 19:00 EET and Kymmenen uutiset at 22:00 EET. MTV3 also broadcast news every morning and short bulletins at 21:00 EET. MTV3 brought the first daily soap opera to Finland, by showing the American The Bold and the Beautiful, which in 1990s became the most popular show on the channel. In 1999, MTV3 started showing Finnish daily soap opera Salatut elämät. Notable programming *''Kymmenen uutiset'' (English translation: The Ten O'Clock News) (1981–) *''Karpolla on asiaa'' (1983–2007) *''Kymppitonni'' (1985–2005) *''Speden Spelit'' (1988–2002) *''Seitsemän Uutiset'' (English translation: The Seven O'Clock News) (1990–) *'' '' (Finnish version of Wheel of Fortune, 1993–2001) *''BumtsiBum!'' (1997–2005, 2017) *''Salatut elämät'' (1999–) *''Kokkisota'' (Finnish version of Ready Steady Cook, 1999–2004, 2017–) *''Rikospoliisi Maria Kallio'' (2003) *''Haluatko miljonääriksi?'' (Finnish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, 2005–2007, 2016–) *''Tanssii tähtien kanssa'' (Finnish Version of Dancing with the Stars, 2006–) *''Tappajannäköinen mies'' (Based on Characters from novels by Matti Rönkä) (2009) *''Putous'' (2010–) *''Roba'' (2012–2016, 2019–) *''Paavo Pesusieni'' (Finnish version of SpongeBob SquarePants, 2017–) *''Fort Boyard Suomi'' (Finnish version of Fort Boyard, 2018–) *''Uutisvuoto'' (Finnish version of Have I Got News For You, 2019– ; rights acquired from Yle) Imports *''24'' *''24: Live Another Day'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Cougar Town'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''CSI: Miami'' *''CSI: NY'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Eleventh Hour'' *''Emmerdale'' *''ER'' *''Everwood'' *''Fringe'' *''The Funnyman Boogeyman Show'' *''Hamtaro'' *''House'' *''Justice'' *''Lie To Me'' *''Mercy'' *''Midnattssol'' *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' *''MythBusters'' *''Mr. Tofu'' *''NUMB3RS'' *''Okkupert'' *''Presto-to-Presto'' *''Prison Break'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' *''Shark'' *''Secret Mission Adventures'' *''Six Feet Under'' *''Sons of Tucson'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Steve and Betsy'' *''Surface'' *''Survivor'' *''The Amazing Race'' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' *''The Closer'' *''The Forgotten'' *''The Simpsons'' *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''Top Gear'' *''Vanished'' *''Wallander'' Sport Programming Football *UEFA Champions League *UEFA Europa League *UEFA Super Cup *La Liga MTV3's Football team *Tuomas Virkkunen - Commentator *Niki Juusela - Commentator *Antero Mertaranta - Commentator *Tero Karhu - Commentator *Lauri Kottonen - Commentator *Teppo Laaksonen - Commentator *Julius Sorjonen - Commentator *Kim Kallström - Commentator *Petri Pasanen - Co-commentator *Mikael Forssell - Co-commentator *Mika Väyrynen - Co-commentator *Antti Niemi - Co-commentator *Ile Uusivuori - studio host Ice hockey *Ice Hockey World Championships *Champions Hockey League *SHL MTV3's Ice Hockey team *'Antero Mertaranta' - Commentator, he commentates every Finnish hockey team game. *'Mika Saukkonen' - Commentator. *'Juha Taivainen' - Commentator *'Juhani Tamminen' - Co-commentator. *'Hannu Aravirta' - Co-commentator. *'Pasi Nurminen' - Co-commentator. *'Tero Lehterä' - Co-commentator. *'Teemu Niikko' - Reporter. *'Toni Immonen' - Reporter. Motorsports *Formula One *GP2 *GP3 *MotoGP *MotoGP 2 *MotoGP 3 MTV3's Formula One Team * Niki Juusela - Current race commentary for live broadcasts from 2017. * Oskari Saari - Race commentary for live broadcasts from 2004 to 2016. Matti Kyllönen has previously provided commentary for the hour-long race summary shown on MTV3. * Erkki Mustakari - Reporter and interviewer as well as occasional co-commentator with Saari (such as replacing Jyrki Järvilehto in 2010). * Mervi Kallio - On-track reporter and interviewer for races. * Mika Salo - Saari's new co-commentator in 2011. * Ossi Oikarinen - co-commentator since 2013. * Toni Vilander - co-commentator since 2014. MTV3's MotoGP team *'Marko Terva-aho' - Commentator. *'Mika Kallio' - Co-commentator. *'Matti Kiiveri' - Co-commentator. *'Vesa Kallio' - Co-commentator. References External links *MTV3 – Official site Category:MTV Oy Category:Finnish television networks